Once Upon a World Meeting
by NHL-chan
Summary: Just a usual morning before world meeting, in which some nations went to a certain gentleman's room only to find the said man whimpering such suggestive things. Japan was never wrong, after all. Implied USUK. Read and review, maybe?


Japan arranged the documents in his hand and threw a glance at everyone surrounding him. There were France, Prussia, Germany, and Austria at the moment, the others are nowhere to be seen. He couldn't help but wonder why other nations hadn't come yet. He had arranged the documents fourth times and yet no one appeared, and it made the Japanese man bored. Well, he had to admit that the meeting was still an hour later, but to come earlier didn't hurt, dare he said. Beside, today's meeting contained some serious problems and those would not be solved without excellent preparations. It was completely reasonable if he wants to discuss some important regulations and ma—

"Japan~! Japaan~! I have finished the assignment you told me yesterday! _Fratello _helped me this time so it's much easier! Here it is, ve~" Italy skipped happily through the room, cutting every thought Japan was having. The pasta loving nation smiled happily ear-to-ear, and that smile grew wider when he saw there was other nations besides Japan. He quickly seated himself between France and Germany, much to the Frenchman's delight.

"Ve~! I didn't know you have been here already!" said Italy, stealing everyone's attention. "You're supposed to tell me! And why you left me, Germany~?"

"I'm sorry, Italy. _Bruder_ suddenly showed up and I have to watch him carefully, in case he will cause any more trouble than he already has." Germany eyed his brother, full of hidden meaning. Japan observed the "awesome" nation and noted how Prussia didn't catch such a determining look from Germany. The Prussian didn't seem to mind at first and kept laughing maniacally with France, but he slowly looked back—finally, Japan shook his head—at Germany after sensing some sort of weird atmosphere from the said man.

Prussia blinked innocently. "Well? What did the awesome me did this time?"

Germany glanced away and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Anyway, Italy-_kun_," Japan dropped the topic, not sensing any further conversation from the Germans. "Pardon me, what did you say earlier? Is it about the assignment?"

Italy nodded vigorously. He handed the paper to Japan and let the older nation examined it. Surprisingly, the assignment was well written and full of thought. It used a correct font and so far there was no typo—Japan recollect the last time Italy made an assignment, he used comic sans and coloured all the word _green_. After a while, Japan looked satisfied and said, "It is well done, Italy-_kun_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Italy let out a squeal in delight and bouncing in his seat. "Ve~ Thank you, Japan!"

"Well," Austria cleared his throat. "Did you see other nations on your way here, Italy?"

Italy ve~d and set a thinking pose. He made a frown and shook his head, predictable indeed. Austria and Japan let out a sigh, and it caused a sudden interest from France and Prussia. Both raised their eyebrows and looking at each other, as if it would solve the problem. The two just remained silent—shocker, eh?—and stay still, until France gasped and earned questioning looks from the other. France sighed in desperation, much to everyone's amusement, and mumbled something no one could hear.

"What is it, Franny? Someone better die if you put that face. Something bad happened?" asked Prussia. Francis sighed for the second time.

"_Oui..._ I forgot to take my assignment back from _Angleterre_. I left it in his room before I went to your room," said the French. "And now I have to go to his room and take it. Say, _Japon_? You are his room mate, _non_? Is he wake up already?"

"Yes, I'm sure he already woke up. But, he said he have something to do with America-_san _first. He said it may take quite a long time and I better go first." Answered Japan, recalling what England said before. France nodded slowly and stopped making eye-contact with Japan. After a while, he get up from his seat and straightened his suit a little, maybe he decided to go to England's room.

Just before he took a step, Italy said, "Big brother! May I come with you? May I? The meeting is still an hour to go and I don't have anything to do! May I?"

"Oh, of course, Italy! So, anyone else?" France looked at each nations. Well, it was not like they have anything better to do. Maybe they could meet other countries and have an interesting activity, even. Finally, everyone agreed and came along with France and Italy. They walked to the nearest elevator and went to England's room immediately. Luckily, when they just about to turn around, England and Japan's room wasn't quite far from the elevator, so everyone easily reached it. When the nations already stood and about to push the bell, they realised that the door was open. Everything was normal until this point, but strangely Japan had some urges to take out his handphone.

And Japan was _so _glad he did that.

"Uh, not there, America! Don't move too slow!"

"Impatient, are we? I knew it, England, it's not as if this were my first time. Just wait."

Everybody froze. Those words... had so much suggestive meaning. Unconciously, Japan turned on the voice recorder in his phone. Prussia and France smirked with pleasure and walked slowly to gain a better eavesdropping site. Behind, Germany and Austria stiffened, leaving the Italian as the only one who still didn't get the clue.

There were some loud noises from the inside, and everyone could swear they heard England whimpered before almost practically shouting.

"Finally! Oh, bloody hell, faster, America! Just do it already!"

At this statement, Italy finally get the situation and turned bright red like the rest of them. Japan bit his lower lip and trying to suppress a squeal. Hungary would be happy by this record...

"Hah, told you, you are going to like it and be this excited! Now, ready?"

Japan gulped, Prussia and France's smirks widen. Italy ve~d quietly and clinging to Germany whose almost as lost in thought as Austria. Japan almost felt bad to take Italy's innocence by hearing this... this scandal...? Inside, someone shifted and made a low grumble.

"There! Faster, America!"

"So, there, hm? Here we go!"

...no, no. Japan couldn't just stay here and watched nothing but hearing their voice. He had to see it _live _and take a few photos. He looked at the other just to see their fully red face. His eyes met with France and Prussia. They nodded.

With every precision, Japan opened the door slowly. Italy's covered his eyes along with Austria, Germany held his breath. Finally, the door opened and the perverted nations could see what happened inside. They gasped.

America and England, sat on the edge of bed. Fully clothed. With a laptop on America's lap.

Japan sighed in desperation, and it made the two nations in scandal realised their presence.

"...guys? What are you doin'? What's with all your weird face?" America frowned.

"...nothing," said Germany, completely flabbergasted. "Just curiosity... What are you doing?"

"Oh! We are playing a war game on my laptop and England get all excited! Guys, he can't shut up and keep saying 'Faster!' because I was too slow and the enemy almost pursued us!"

"...is that so? V-ve~"

Awkward silence is awkward, indeed.

"Um... guys?"

France grabbed his assignment at a coffee table without words. America closed his laptop and rise up, England did the same. All nations went silent, leaving the poor America and England in their own confused mind.

"So? Let's go to the meeting room. We'll continue this later, America."

They all went out the room, still in silent. Japan sighed—again, frown deepened. Mission failed.

Just before the Asian nation far drowned in his disappointment, a sight caught his eyes. At first it was not a big deal, but it kept getting clearer.

England seemed uncomfortable, there must be something wrong with his back. Japan couldn't clear his mind at the sight, instead a very naughty mental image formed itself in his head. They couldn't be...?

When America grinned at his embarrassed former guardian and eyed his behind in a flirtatious way, Japan fainted.

* * *

I don't own Hetalia, It's Hidekazu Himaruya's.

...what am I doing?

Really guys, I don't even know why I published this. It's so absurd it hurts... But it keep bothering me! Well, as I always say, English isn't my first language, so please tell me if something's wrong or unfit okay?

Weell~ Do you mind to drop a review? If you don't, I'm the happiest creature alive! XD *hugs*


End file.
